The Legend of Twilight Town
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: fanmake of the best ghost story ever. Davis Motomiya is the new school teacher in the quiet village known as Twilight Town. But when he hears the story of a witch who haunts the area, what'll this timid teacher do when he runs into the witch's ghost?
1. Let me tell you a story

**(Hey guys! After the huge fanmake purge that happened, I'm finally back too writing after taking a break. So with that said, here's my special for Halloween!)**

_Chapter 1: Let me tell you a story_

Our story begins on a dark October night in the middle of a forest. The only sounds in the woods were the sounds of crickets chirping and an owl hooting in the distance.

There was a campfire going and suddenly, a familiar hedgehog appeared through the trees, it was Phantos! The hedgehog had his denim jacket buttoned up to keep himself warm and he was carrying a bundle of sticks.

Phantos was humming "This is Halloween" as he placed the sticks in his fire, making it bigger. He wiped his hands a little and then he noticed his "audience" was finally there. The hedgehog looked up at his "audience" and smiled.

"Oh, there you are! I've been waiting for you." Phantos said before sitting down on a lawn chair he had set up.

"Well guys, it's that time of year again. The leaves are changing their color, candy is starting to disappear from the shelves and that creepy atmosphere is in the air." Phantos said with a huge grin. The hedgehog always loved this time of year, ever since he was little.

"And being that it's finally October, what better way to celebrate the month then with a ghost story? Now there are a ton of ghost stories out there." The hedgehog said as he put more sticks in the fire.

"There's the story of Bloody Mary, the babysitter and the man upstairs, and of course the hook on the door. But there's one in particular that I'm gonna tell you guys tonight." Phantos said as his bonfire kept going.

"It's a story that has been around for hundreds of years, and listening to it makes you think that some ghost stories may be true." Phantos eerily said. He then reached down behind his lawn chair and pulled out a bag of sparkling dust. He scooped some out and held it in his hand.

"So without further ado, here's the story of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, or in this case… The Legend of Twilight Town." Phantos said before throwing the dust into the fire. The fire then sparked and the hedgehog's story began.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. The new schoolteacher

_Chapter 2: The new schoolteacher_

"_My story begins a long time ago, before there were cars, airplanes, and even electric lights. And it all happened in a quaint village known as Twilight Town." _Phantos narrated.

The village he was talking about was a picturesque little town that was surrounded by a beautiful landscape. A stream that was not too far from the place was a favorite fishing spot for some of the townspeople. All the leaves on the trees were changing their color and birds chirped happily in the trees.

"_Twilight Town was about as cozy as you could get, with its rolling hills, lush countryside and not to mention its bountiful farmland. The whole place was as pretty as a picture." _Phantos narrated.

As he spoke, somebody was walking along a trail through a field. It was a young man with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a blue jacket, a plain light blue shirt, brown pants and light brown shoes, a pair of goggles were also sitting on his head. This is Davis Motomiya. _(Digimon Adventure 02)_

"_But even though Twilight Town was a nice looking place, there was a strange aura that hung around the town and its people. They all believed that their town was crawling with ghosts, goblins and other evil creatures. And their most famous legend came to be, when a stranger had arrived in their village."_

"Let's see, was I supposed to head right or left at the fork in the road?" Davis asked himself as he looked down at a map he had brought along. Davis looked up from his map and he looked around at the landscape. He then sighed and put his map back in his pocket.

"Ok, it's official. I'm lost." Davis said with a groan. Just then, he looked ahead and saw someone riding on a cart that was being pulled by a horse. Davis quickly ran up to the cart and the driver pulled it to a stop.

"Excuse me sir, could you give me a ride? I'm looking for Twilight Town and I'm kind of lost." he said. The driver of the cart was a man with spiky yellow hair and he was wearing a Leaf Ninja headband on his forehead. This is Minato Namikaze _(Naruto)_

"Sure thing stranger, hop on." Minato said, Davis smiled and jumped up front with Minato, the driver then whipped his horse lightly and the cart started moving again.

"So stranger, what brings you to Twilight Town?" Minato asked as the two rode through the field.

"Well, my name's Davis Motomiya, I'm here to be the new school teacher. I heard you needed one so I jumped at the chance." Davis said.

"Oh well that's good to hear! It's been a while since we've had a school teacher in Twilight Town." Minato said as they rode out of the field and down a dirt road. Eventually after a few minutes, the two arrived in the village known as Twilight Town.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Minato said. Davis smiled as he looked around at the village, there were some kids running around and some women were talking amongst themselves.

"Wow, what a nice looking place." Davis said as he kept looking around. Just then, Davis jumped as he heard the loud whinny of a horse. Minato quickly stopped his wagon as a powerful looking black horse jumped out in front of his wagon!

"Ahh! W-whose that?!" Davis asked as he hid behind his suitcase. Minato groaned and shook his head a little. The person riding the horse was a strapping young man with combed back blonde hair.

He was wearing a white duster, a blue shirt, black pants and black boots. A scar was going down his forehead. This is Seifer Almasy, _(Final Fantasy 8) _the hero and practical joker of the town.

_(Imagine Seifer riding Frollo's horse from Hunchback of Notre Dame)_

"Sorry to scare you like that Minato." Seifer said as his horse neighed a little. Seifer then patted his horse on the neck.

"I was just taking Snowball out for a ride." He said proudly, Seifer loved that horse more than anything. Well, almost anything.

"I can see that." Minato sarcastically said as Davis took a few deep breaths. Seifer then noticed Davis next to Minato.

"So, who's the twig?" Seifer asked, noticing how skinny the teacher was.

"I-I'm Davis Motomiya, the new school teacher." He said, quickly adjusting himself. Seifer smirked a little as he clutched the reigns of his horse.

"Oh you are huh? Say Minato, did you tell him what happened to the last school teacher we had?" Seifer asked. Davis then got an uncomfortable look and hugged his suitcase a little.

"L-last teacher?" he asked. Minato glared and rolled his eyes quickly.

"Go away Seifer, I'm not in the mood for your pranks." Minato said.

"Ok, I've got better things to do anyway. See you around schoolteacher!" Seifer said before riding off on his horse.

"Minato, who was that?" Davis asked as Minato started moving again.

"Seifer Almasy, he's the local prankster. In case you couldn't tell I don't really like him all that much." Minato said.

"_Oh don't worry, I could tell." _Davis thought. After a few minutes, Minato rode up to a nice looking single roomed shack made out of logs with a brick chimney.

"And here's the school house." Minato said as Davis looked up at the school. He smiled and grabbed his suitcase.

"There's a bedroom in the back, I'm sure it'll suit you just fine." Minato said. Davis looked back at his new friend.

"Thanks for the ride!" he said before heading inside. There were a few rows of desks, a chalk board and a podium were at the front of the class. Davis then headed into the back and found the bedroom Minato was talking about.

Davis put his stuff down and sat on the bed.

"_I think I'm really gonna like it here." _He thought. Davis then let out a small scream as his bed suddenly fell apart.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. The story of Wuya

_Chapter 3: The story of Wuya_

After a few days, Davis had already begun teaching the children of Twilight Town. The school teacher was standing at the head of his classroom holding a text book. A wooden pointing stick was under his arm, being held up by his other hand.

"Ok class, who can spell the word… onamonapia?" Davis said. One of his students, a filly named Applebloom, raised her hoof quickly.

"Go ahead Applebloom." Davis said.

"Yes sir! O, n, a…" Applebloom said as she spelled out the word on a small chalkboard Davis had handed out at the beginning of class. As she did, Davis slowly walked among the rows of desks, keeping a watchful eye over his students. Just then, he spotted something that didn't sit well with him.

Two of his students, a boy named Kotake and girl named Tamaki _(Ojamajo Doremi)_, were doodling instead of paying attention. The teacher heard the two giggling quietly at each other's drawings.

Davis smiled a little, closed his book and then his smile quickly faded as he slapped his pointing stick right onto their desks with a loud "WHAP!" All the students jumped and looked at their teacher.

"Kotake, Tamaki, might I ask what you two are doing?" he asked. The two kids gulped and looked at each other, they looked back at their teacher.

"W-we're sorry sir… we were just playing around a little." Kotake said. Davis raised an eyebrow at the two but then smiled and patted them both on their heads.

"Ok then, if you say so. Just don't let it happen again." He said politely. Davis wasn't a mean person at all, he really loved his job. He just was really strict when it came to his student's behavior.

"Oh jeez, is it that time already?" Davis asked, looking at a clock that was hanging on the wall. He quickly put his text book away.

"Ok everyone, class dismissed." He said. All his students cheered as they picked up their books and school bags and all headed out the door.

"Remember everyone, we'll be having a spelling test next week, so be sure to study!" he said to his fleeing students. Just then, a little boy walked up to the school teacher. He has spiky yellow hair and he was wearing a white shirt and orange pants. This is Naruto, Minato's son.

"Mr. Motomiya, I had fun in class today!" the kid said, making Davis smile.

"Thanks Naruto, it makes me happy to know that my students have fun." He said as he kept putting his things away.

"Hey Mr. Motomiya, my parents were wondering if you'd like to have dinner at our house tonight. My mom is making her famous sweet potatoes and my dad caught us a nice plump goose!" Naruto said, Davis' eyes then lit up at the thought of all that tasty food.

If there was one thing he liked more than teaching, it's eating.

"I'd love too! Come on Naruto, I'll walk you home. Davis said. Later that night, Davis patted his belly in satisfaction as he sat that the dinner table of Minato's home. He and the family had just finished eating.

"I have to say Kushina, that was delicious!" Davis said to a woman with reddish long hair. This is Kushina, Naruto's mom and Minato's wife.

"Why thank you very much Davis, I've never seen anyone eat that much." Kushina said as she was doing the dishes.

"Oh well I've never had such great food before, Minato, your wife has great talent!" Davis said, making Kushina giggle.

"Thanks, why do you think I married her?" Minato asked jokingly. Kushina giggled and playfully hit her husband with a rag. Minato then stood up from the dinner table and headed over to the fireplace.

He sat down in his favorite chair and pulled out a pipe, he lit it up and gently puffed on it.

"Naruto, you know what time it is right?" Minato asked his son, Naruto gasped happily and ran over to his dad, jumping up onto his lap.

"It's story time!" he said. A popular past time in Twilight Town was to sit around the fire and tell stories about all the different ghosts and goblins that haunted the land. Kushina came over and sat next to her husband.

"Davis, why don't you join us? I've got a story that'll really chill your bones." Minato said as he puffed on his pipe.

"Oh… u-uh, ok." Davis said as he sat next to the fireplace.

"You believe in ghosts, don't you Davis?" Kushina asked. Davis gulped a little and he quickly wiped some sweat away.

"I sure do, I've read up on almost every ghost you could imagine!" he said as Minato puffed on his pipe some more.

"I don't think you've ever heard of this one." Minato eerily said. Davis gulped again.

"Go ahead…" he said. Minato smiled sinisterly and looked at the fire.

"I remember my father telling me this story when I was a kid…" Minato said.

* * *

"_He told me that a long time ago, back when our town was still young, things were looking bright for Twilight Town." Minato narrated. In his story, Twilight Town was just beginning to prosper._

_Farmers were out in their fields, getting ready for the harvest season, their wives were sitting around in circles, sewing clothes for the cold season and their children were all out playing._

"_Life was simple and care free. However, when autumn arrived in the town, things started to get strange." Minato said. When night set in, a strange moaning sound was heard as the wind eerily blew._

"_The townspeople kept saying that as they slept, they would hear strange noises in the night and when morning came, a child would be gone, snatched right from their bed as they slept." Minato said._

"_This went on for a while, children would keep vanishing and nobody could ever find them. And then, on Halloween night, the town elders thought they had found their culprit." He continued._

_A few miles out in the woods, there was a lone cabin sitting peacefully among the trees, a young woman opened the front door and stepped out. She had bright red hair, unnatural pointy ears and fingers, and bright green eyes. The woman took a deep breath of the morning air. She then looked around quickly, and gathered up some twigs and other types of plants before retreating back into her cabin._

"_There was a lone woman who loved on the outskirts of our town, and her name was Wuya. Nobody knew that much about her but they always claimed that a strange smell always came from her house every night." Minato said._

"_The town elders had gathered all the men and women in the village and stormed her house! They had come to the conclusion, that she was… a witch!" He said dramatically. Sure enough as night set in, the townspeople were all outside of Wuya's house, wielding torches and pitchforks!_

"_Kill her, kill the witch!" One woman yelled. Some of the townspeople kicked the door down and found Wuya inside! She was mixing several items into a bubbling cauldron, and the bones of children were lying on the floor._

"_Saints preserve us…" one man said. Two other men ran to Wuya and grabbed her roughly by the arms before dragging her outside._

"_Sure enough, they were right…" Minato said as some villagers threw their torches onto the roof of her cabin, burning it to the ground._

"_That very night, the townspeople strung Wuya up in nearby tree, ready to punish her for her evil deeds." Minato said as Wuya stepped onto a barrel that was under a tree. As the noose was put around Wuya's neck, a mask was place on her, to make her look more presentable._

_It had a long red pointy nose, a toothy grin and yellow spiral eyes. The town elders then all nodded at once, and an executioner kicked the barrel out from under Wuya's feet, she died instantly._

"_They then buried her body in the churchyard, and left here there to rot." Minato said._

"_But according to the legend, Wuya made a deal with the Devil himself, to seek vengeance against the townspeople who did that too her. So on dark foggy nights, Wuya's ghost rides through the forest atop a demon horse, wielding a sword forged in Hell, she's also said to carry a jack-o-lantern around on her saddle, as a sign to show what night she died on. If you run into her, just remember… you could be next." Minato said as she story concluded._

* * *

"Or so the story goes." He said cheerily. The family then noticed that Davis was shaking all over and he had a really scared look.

"See? I told you it would chill your bones." Minato said, Davis smiled and nodded nervously. Kushina giggled as she looked at the teacher.

"I think your story worked a little too well." Kushina said to her husband.

"Eh, what can you do?" he asked before standing up, he stretched his arms and put out his pipe.

"Well, I think it's time we all turn in for the night. I'll see you around Davis, take care." Minato said as he and his family headed upstairs.

"Uh… yeah, good night…" Davis said. A few minutes later, Davis was on his way home, still thinking about the story of Wuya.

"I-it's ok… it's all just a story…" he said to himself as he looked around at the darkness. Finally, he made it back to the schoolhouse safely and hid under the covers of his bed.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night…" Davis said as the wind eerily blew outside.

_(Please R&R) _


	4. Davis meets his match

_Chapter 4: Davis meets his match_

"_Hehe, ol' Davis was quite the character." _Phantos narrated with a laugh. The next morning, Davis was sitting under a tree, reading a book about ghosts.

"_Anyway, Davis decided to catch up on his reading, and it was on that day that he would meet somebody who would change his life forever." _Phantos said as Davis continued to read.

"Oh wow, that's freaky…" Davis said to himself, he was reading a story about a girl who drowned in a frozen lake, and her ghost supposedly haunted the lake. Just then, somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAA!" Davis screamed as he shot himself forward and covered himself with his book.

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

"Hey, are you ok?" A female voice asked. Davis widened his eyes a little and then looked up at who was talking. It was a young woman with bright blonde hair. She was wearing a pink dress and a little golden crown was sitting on her head.

"Did I scare you?" The woman asked. Davis widened his eyes as he looked at the woman, her cheeks were as rosy as fresh peaches, and her eyes gleamed like stars. She was the most beautiful girl Davis had ever seen.

"Uh… a-a little." Davis said, making his visitor giggle cutely.

"M-my name's Davis, what's yours?" Davis asked as he quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'm Princess Peach. I've heard quite a lot of good things about you from all the children." Peach said, Davis blushed a little at that compliment.

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes, all the children seem to like you." Peach said, Davis smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw shucks…" he said bashfully, making Peach giggle again.

"Hey Davis, would you like to walk with me? I was just heading home and I could use the company." Peach said, Davis widened his eyes again and put his book away.

"I-I'd love too!" he said. Later that day, the two arrived at a huge farmhouse with a big red barn off to the side. There were tons of animals running inside a huge corral and there were also long fields of wheat. There was enough to feed an army.

"Oh my…" Davis said as he looked at everything.

"Yes, my family is the richest family in the whole valley." Peach said proudly. As the two walked up to the front porch of Peach's house, Davis looked over at the rich girl.

She looked like an angel who just stepped out of Heaven, his cheeks turned bright red just by looking at her. Just then, the front door opened and somebody stepped out.

It was a little man with a big white moustache and he was dressed in a suit, he also had a brown mushroom cap on his head. This is Toadsworth, Peach's legal guardian.

"There you are Peach, I was looking all over for you." Toadsworth said.

"Relax Toadsworth, I was just going for a walk. Davis, this is Toadsworth, my guardian." Peach said.

"Pleasure." Toadsworth said politely. Davis however kept his eyes on Peach, her beauty and personality was too much for Davis to handle, he knew he had to win her heart!

But Davis wasn't the only person with his eyes on Peach. Suddenly out of the blue, Seifer rode up to the house holding a bouquet of flowers, remember when I said Seifer loved his horse more than almost anything?

Well, Peach was that other thing. He'd been seeking her hand in marriage for quite some time, and he figured that now would be perfect. Seifer got off his horse and walked up to the front door of Peach's grand house.

He knocked on the door and just then, Peach opened the door.

"Ah Seifer, how nice to see you!" Peach happily said.

"Good day Peach." Seifer politely said, he took her hand into his and kissed it softly. Peach giggled cutely at that.

"So Peach, what do you say you and me head on down to the river and go for a ride on Snowball?" Seifer asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh well, I'd like to Seifer but, I've got a date." Peach said in a giggly voice.

"With who?" Seifer asked. Just then, Davis stepped in holding a music book. He looked and saw Seifer standing there.

"Why hello Seifer." Davis happily said. Seifer's jaw dropped a little and he clenched his fists.

"What's he doing here?" Seifer asked, you could tell there was a bit of anger in his voice.

"Davis has offered to give me singing lessons." Peach said, Seifer widened his eyes and looked at Davis. If you looked closely, you'd think there was fire in his eyes.

"Oh he did huh?" Seifer growled.

"Yep, sure did. Now if you'll excuse us, we're just about to practice Amazing Grace." Davis said before closing the door in Seifer's face. The sound of the two singing together made his blood boil!

Seifer growled and clenched his fists tightly, squeezing the life out of the flowers he had gotten for Peach. He threw them to the side and got back on Snowball before riding off.

"Who does that skinny twerp think he is, moving in on my girl like that?!" Seifer angrily asked himself. He swore he'd get Peach to marry him, one way or another.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Party at Peach's house

_Chapter 5: Party at Peach's house_

"_As time went on, Davis kept doing his best to win Peach's heart. He gave her singing lessons, read her poetry, and even told her a few ghost stories." _Phantos narrated.

"_Seifer however, was far from happy about that. He was so mad whenever he saw those two together, you could just feel his jealousy fuming from him." _Phantos continued. One day, Davis was ready to teach his students, unaware that Seifer had a little surprise ready for him.

He opened up his podium to put some books away, and suddenly he screamed in fright when a huge spider crawled out of it!

"_And so Seifer decided to fight back by playing a few small jokes on the poor school master. However, that wasn't enough to keep Davis away from Peach, he loved her that much."_

"_And then one day, Halloween had finally arrived, and Davis was about to receive a special invitation." _As Phantos said that, Davis was in the middle of giving his students a spelling test. The room was silent aside from the sounds of the kids writing on their little chalk boards.

The window was open to let some air in and just then, one of Peach's servants rode up to the school house riding on a pony. It was another little person wearing a mushroom cap.

"Mr. Davis, you're hereby invited to Peach's annual Halloween party. She'd be most grateful if you'd attend." The little man, known as Toad, said before trotting off.

Davis instantly shot up from his podium, he was so excited he couldn't keep it in!

"Class dismissed!" he said. All his students cheered loudly as they put their stuff away and ran out of the school house. Davis ran into his bedroom to get ready, he put on his finest, and only suit, and freshened himself up with some fine cologne.

But there was just one thing he needed, a mode of transportation. Davis turned to his good friend Minato for some help.

"I think I got just the thing you need." Minato said before stepping out of his stable with a raggedy looking mule.

"His name's Glueboy." Minato said, patting the mule on the neck. Davis raised his eyebrow, what kinda name was that?

"Glueboy?" he asked.

"All the other good names were taken." Minato said as he strapped a saddle onto the back of the mule. Davis smiled and got onto Glueboy's back.

"Thanks a ton Minato, I'll be back later tonight!" Davis said as he rode off towards Peach's house. Later that night, Davis finally arrived at Peach's house, loud fiddle music was being played and Halloween decorations were everywhere!

There were cornstalks leaning against the walls, jack-o-lanterns were everywhere and the dinner table was filled with all sorts of delicious looking food. Davis was filled with joy at the site. Just then, Peach appeared.

"Davis, there you are!" She said happily. A few feet away, Seifer was getting some punch when he heard Peach's angelic voice. He looked over and saw her talking to Davis. His jealously started to build up again as he watched Peach pull Davis onto the dance floor.

One of Peach's servants started to play the song "Cotton Eye Joe" on a fiddle, all the party guests cheered as they ran to the dance floor, Peach and Davis were the center of attention.

Everybody watched as the two of them danced to the music, Davis had never felt so alive before. Toadsworth laughed happily as he watched the two of them dance their hearts out.

Seifer meanwhile watched them with jealously. He just sat in the corner with his arms crossed, he'd have to get Peach's attention some other way. Finally after the dancing was done, Toadsworth sat down in a huge chair, puffing on a pipe in front of the fireplace.

"Ok everybody, what do you say we tell some ghost stories?" He asked. Everyone got excited and went over to the fireplace, Peach sat next to her guardian with an excited look. One of the guests told the story of Slender Man, a tall and lanky figure who roamed the forests.

Peach then told the story of Jeff the killer, a burn victim who carved his cheeks open, giving himself a permanent smile. Seifer noticed Davis was listening and believing every word.

"_Hmm, I think I got a story for Davis there…" _Seifer thought with a smirk. He then stepped forward and held his hand up a little.

"Hey Toadsworth, I've got a story. It's about our favorite ghost, Wuya." Seifer said. Everyone got excited and smiled with anticipation. They loved hearing about the witch's ghost.

"Go ahead Seifer." Toadsworth said.

"Well, this happened about a month ago… I had to leave town for some business and I was on my way home. I was riding Snowball through the woods when suddenly, standing there on top of a hill, was Wuya! Her death mask had that eerie smile, a sword was in her cold dead hand." Seifer dramatically said, making everyone gasp.

"She said she wanted to drag me down to Hell, but I told her I wouldn't allow it! I challenged her to a race over to the old church bridge! If she won, she could take my soul, so she accepted!" Seifer continued. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear what happened next.

"I gave Snowball a good kick in the sides and he galloped off towards the church bridge! I looked behind me and saw Wuya on her demon horse, she was getting closer and closer! I swore I could feel her horse's breath burning the back of my neck!" Seifer said in a dramatic voice.

"Suddenly, I looked ahead and saw the church bridge! Me and Snowball rode across and just before she did too, Wuya vanished in a bright flash of fire!" Seifer said. Everyone had a freaked out look, especially Davis.

"Well Seifer, that was… quite the story…" Toadsworth said in a timid voice.

"Thanks Toadsworth." Seifer said, he had a really snarky look as he saw Davis, the school teacher was horrified.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. The chase through the forest

_Chapter 6: The chase through the forest_

Later that same night, the party had eventually died down and all the party guests were on their way home. Davis in particular was awfully nervous to ride home, seeing as how tonight was the scariest night of the year. He slowly rode Glueboy into the entrance of the Twilight Town woods.

"_It was the darkest time of the night when Davis began his trek home. As he headed deeper and deeper into the forest, he had this strange feeling that he was being watched." _Phantos eerily narrated as Davis looked around at the trees. They eerily blew in the wind as the moon shone through their branches.

"_All the stories he had heard at the party all came back to haunt his mind. In particular, the story of Seifer's adventure with Wuya is the one that got to him the most. Poor Davis had never felt so scared in his entire life. The more he headed into the woods, the more scared he became." _Phantos said.

"Uh… w-we should be getting close to the exit… I hope…" Davis said as Glueboy slowly trudged through the woods. The school teacher kept looking around at his creepy surroundings, he was so scared that a ghost or monster might spring from the underbrush and kill him right there.

"C-come along Glueboy! I need ya to hurry up a bit!" Davis said, giving Glueboy a little kick in the ribs. The mule brayed a little and sped up for only a few seconds before going as slow as a snail again.

Suddenly, Davis heard a sound right next to him! He jumped in the saddle and looked to see who it was. It was nothing more than a deer that was eating some grass before running off into the night.

"Hehe, j-just a deer…" Davis timidly said. As Davis and Glueboy kept heading deeper into the woods, it felt as if it would never end.

"Whoo… whoo…" An owl said as it watched Davis from the safety of a tree branch. The school teacher gulped nervously and started singing a bit of Amazing Grace, hoping it would calm him down.

**Amazing Grace… how sweet the sound…**

**That saved a wretch like me…**

Suddenly, Davis heard a rustling sound coming from behind him. He stopped Glueboy in his tracks and looked behind at the darkness.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked, only to get no answer. The teacher licked his lips nervously before continuing on his ride. Davis steadied his breathing as he and Glueboy kept riding through the darkness.

Just then, Davis felt a chill go up his spine when he heard what sounded like a woman laughing in the distance. He quickly looked around, thinking it was somebody playing a prank on him.

"Hello?" he asked again, and once again he got no answer. He gave the mule another kick in the ribs but the stubborn animal was just as slow as ever. Suddenly, Davis looked and saw something up ahead.

It appeared to be somebody in a black cloak, riding on a horse. The teacher made Glueboy stop dead in his tracks. Davis was so happy to see another person on the road, and yet he was scared at the same time.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked. The black clad rider stopped and slowly turned it's horse around, the rider's face was hidden underneath it's hood. The rider stayed silent and Davis was now more scared than ever.

"W-who are you?" he asked again. The rider remained silent. Davis steadied his breathing once again and slowly made Glueboy walk past the mysterious rider. The teacher let out a sigh of relief when suddenly, the rider made an eerie sound, it was the laugh Davis heard earlier!

The teacher's heart skipped a beat, even Glueboy started to get freaked out! Davis slowly turned his head back and looked at the cloaked rider, the rider looked up and revealed it was wearing a grinning mask! From the angle he was at, Davis could tell his new "friend" was female. And there, sitting on her saddle, was a jack-o-lantern with an evil grin!

"O-oh God… W-W-W…" Davis stuttered in absolute fright. The witch's spiral eyes suddenly lit up and she let out a demonic growl before the glow died down. She then reached into her cloak and pulled out a sword!

"…**WUYA!**" Davis screamed before kicking Glueboy right in the ribs! The mule brayed in fright before darting off down the road, nearly knocking Davis off the saddle!

"Whoa!" Davis said as he clutched to the reigns of the mule. Wuya's horse let out a loud winey as she took off after the school teacher! Glueboy ran as fast as he could with Davis clinging to the reigns tightly!

He looked back and saw Wuya coming up fast, she swung her sword at him but the teacher managed to dodge it. As the witch chased Davis, she started cackling evilly, her evil laughter echoed through the woods.

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha!" She cackled as she swung her sword at the teacher! Just then, Davis and Glueboy made a sudden sharp turn off the road and down a hill. The mule continued galloping as fast as he could go. At the top of the hill, Wuya made her horse leap into the air, her sword gleaming in the moonlight!

They landed with a loud thud and the chase continued.

"I-If I can just get to the bridge, I'll be safe!" Davis said as he held Glueboy's reigns tightly.

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" Wuya cackled as she brandished her sword in the air. Suddenly, up ahead, Davis saw a sign on hope. It was a covered bridge that was spanning across a brook.

Near the bridge was a church that had a graveyard off to the side of it.

"The church! We'll be safe there, I hope!" Davis said as Wuya kept hot on his heels! She swung her sword back and forth, hoping to get a lucky hit. Davis screamed and covered his head.

"Faster Glueboy, faster!" The teacher cried out as he kept kicking the mule. Finally, the two galloped across the wooden planks of the bridge, Wuya stopped her horse right at the entrance!

When he finally made it to the other side, Davis stopped Glueboy and looked back at the witch, thinking he was going to see her vanish. Instead, he saw Wuya rear her horse up and she held up her jack-o-lantern!

She let out one more evil laugh before throwing it right at Davis! He tried to get out of the way but it was too late, it smashed right into his head with a loud crash!

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Our story comes to an end

_Chapter 7: Our story comes to an end_

The next morning outside of Minato's house, Glueboy was eating some grass as the sun came up over the horizon.

"_The next morning Glueboy was found outside his owner's house, but Davis was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even show up at the school house, the kids waited there all day but no Davis." _Phantos said. Later that day, Minato and some of the villagers went out into the woods to go find Davis.

"_However when Minato and the others finally arrived at the old church bridge, Davis' goggles were found. And sitting right next to them was a shattered pumpkin, but poor Davis was nowhere to be seen." _A few days later, the bells in Twilight Town's church were ringing loudly. Seifer stepped out of the church with Peach at his side, the two of them had just gotten married.

"_Nobody ever saw the school teacher again again, and Seifer finally got his way. But Peach didn't seem to mind." _Phantos said as Peach surprised Seifer by jumping right into his arms.

"_Now there were some people in the town who thought that Davis was still alive, and moved away to become a lawyer. Others say that it was Seifer who dressed up as Wuya to scare Davis out of town. But everybody really knew the truth, their beloved school master had been carried off by the ghost witch, Wuya." _Phantos said as he finished his story.

"Well, there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed my story." The hedgehog said to his "audience". He was about to say something when suddenly, a chilling wind swooped in and blew out his fire.

Phantos was now all alone in the dark, he looked around quickly at the dark forest and packed up his lawn chair and bag of sparkling dust.

"Oh man… I'm getting out of here!" he said before running back to the safety of his home.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_(Credits song: The Hex Girls – The witch's ghost)_

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
